Mad Max 2
Mad Max 2 (also known as The Road Warrior and Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior) is a 1981 Australian post-apocaliptic action film directed by George Miller. The film is the second installment in the Mad Maxfilm series, with Mel Gibson starring as Max Rockatansky .thumb|300px|right PLOT The world is described as "crumbled and...the cities have exploded;" there have been uprisings and social disorder due to energy shortages; and that "two mighty warrior tribes" had gone to war. The governments attempted to restore order, but life has become a "whirlwind of looting and a firestorm of fear, in which men began to feed on men." In the film's opening scene, Max Rockatansky is being chased by marauders. Clad in his worn out leather police uniform, with his knee in an improvised brace, Max roams the desert in a scarred, black supercharged V-8 pursuit special, scavenging for food and petrol, which is a very precious commodity. His only companions are an australian cattle dog, and a rare functioning firearm — a sawn of shotgun — for which the ammunition is very scarce. After driving off a gang, led by biker warrior Wez , Max collects the petrol from one of their wrecked vehicles. As Max continues driving across the wastelands, he comes upon a seemingly abandoned autogyro and stops to check for fuel. The autogyro's pilot set a trap with a venomous snake; but Max outwits and overpowers the gyro captain. Bargaining for his life, the pilot tells Max about a small working oil refinery nearby in the wasteland. On a cliff overlooking the oil refinery, Max watches as a gang of marauders, with a motley collection of cars and motorbikes besieges the compound. They are led by a large, muscular man with a hockey mask over his disfigured face called "The Humungus". The Humungus' speeches to the settlers, exhorting them to surrender, are articulate and convincing; a number of settlers appear to believe his eloquent, seemingly benign offers. The next morning four settlers' vehicles escape from the refinery. The marauders chase them down and capture their occupants. After Max witness one such brutal treatment, he goes down to the wrecked vehicles and kills one of the bikers. Max makes a deal with a mortally wounded settler that if Max returns the man to the compound, Max will get a tankful of petrol. However, the man dies shortly after Max enters into the compound and the deal is reneged on by their leader Papagallo. Not trusting Max, the settlers are about to execute him, but he is spared when the marauders return. The Humungus again offers the settlers safe passage out of the wastelands if they leave him the facility and fuel reserves. Max has an alternative deal for Papagallo: he will retrieve an abandoned Mack semi Truck he knows of in return for petrol and his freedom. This vehicle would be perfect to haul their fuel out of the wastelands. The settlers accept Max's proposal, but keep his car. Max sneaks out of the compound at night, carrying fuel for both the truck and the autogyro. He catches up to his "prisoner" the Gyro Captain and is joined by the "Feral Kid ," a child who wields a sharp-edged steel boomerang. He has decided that Max is his friend. With air support from Gyro Captain, Max returns to the abandoned semi and drives it back to the compound, despite the efforts of Humungus' men to stop the vehicle. The settlers want Max to escape with the group, but Max opts to collect his petrol and leave. The settlers discuss holding Max by force, but he is vouched for by Papagallo, who calls him a man of honor for keeping his bargain. As Max tries to break through the siege and is chased down by Wez in The Humungus's nitrous-oxide-equipped car, his Pursuit Special is wrecked and he is badly injured, and his dog is killed by a crosbow. One of the marauders unknowingly triggers a booby-trap when they try to siphon the car's gas. The trigger blows up Max's car. The semi-conscious Max is rescued by the Gyro Captain, who flies him back to the refinery, where the settlers are making hasty preparations to leave. Despite his injuries, Max insists on driving the repaired truck with the fuel tanker. He leaves the compound in the now heavily armored truck with the Feral Kid and several settlers in armored positions along the tanker. With Pappagallo driving an escort vehicle, he is pursued by the wasteland warriors. Overhead, Gyro Captain follows the chase. While The Humungus and almost all of his warriors pursue the tanker, the remaining settlers flee the compound in a rag-tag caravan of vehicles, leaving the compound wide open. A handful of marauders seize the compound, but it explodes. In the ensuing chase, Papagallo and the settlers defending the tanker are killed. Gyro Captain also crashes as his engine is hit by arrows from a dart gun. Max and the feral kid find themselves alone against the marauders, who continue their pursuit. Wez boards the truck and almost kills the two survivors, but a head-on collision with The Humungus obliterates both villains. Max loses control of the tanker and it rolls off the road. As the injured Max carries the feral kid from the tanker, he discovers that it contained only sand. The Gyro Captain manages to catch up to Max in his battered gyro copter. The truck and its trailer are revealed to be a decoy, allowing the other settlers to escape with the precious fuel in oil drums inside their vehicles. With Papagallo dead, the Gyro Captain succeeds him as their chief, and leads the settlers to the coast, where they establish the "Great Northern Tribe." Max remains in the desert, once again becoming a drifter, alone in the wasteland, and the narrator ends by saying that was the last time they ever saw Max, but the tribe will be forever grateful to him for ensuring their survival. The narrator also says that when the Gyro Captain died, he succeeded him as chief, revealing that the narrator is in fact the Feral Kid, now a full-grown man.